User talk:THE MAGSTRIKE GUY
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nerf Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Raider CS-35 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Merrystar (help forum | blog) Community vote Hi, I'd just like to inform you that I've set up a community vote, and I'd really appreciate it if you could voice your opinions on it. This particular community vote focuses on the state of the unconfirmed N-Strike Elite blasters. The link is here. Thanks for your time, [[User:GameGear360|'Ga']][[User talk:GameGear360|'ge']] 21:22, August 4, 2012 (UTC) community vote and your point being? the jolt and firestrike are confirmed, we were talking about the strongarm. wether leaked/rumors should be added into a page. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 22:08, August 8, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you for your vote. We appreciate you taking the time to vote on the page! [[User:GameGear360|'Ga']][[User talk:GameGear360|'ge']] 00:22, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Those blasters may have been created to take the image, but are not completely finalized just yet. Details change up to the last minute-Rampage shield. as for the strongarm, that was in deed bought off ebay but was a prototype. i would like to thank you for your clarification to your original vote cast, it helps a lot. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 22:45, August 9, 2012 (UTC) clip release so when was this exactly? you can yank the clip out but that's not the proper way of doing things. it will damage the mechanism. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 16:45, June 24, 2013 (UTC) What I was talking about was inserting a fresh clip into the blaster. It works very smoothly in my opinion. --THE MAGSTRIKE GUY 18:46, June 25, 2013 (UTC) my bad for adding that in (i did try your method with my recon) though it still seems better to load with the clip release as it does seem smoother. instructions say otherwise. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 20:18, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Ok --THE MAGSTRIKE GUY 20:58, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey, I can see you didn't give links to your Super Soakers on your user page. If it's because the hyperlinks won't work properly, I'll show you how. You must type in 'Super Soaker:' before its name. It's annoying, but it's the way things are. For example: Super Soaker:Bottle Blitz REALNerfNinja6 (talk) 17:25, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Thanks --THE MAGSTRIKE GUY (talk) 17:28, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Please can you reply on ''my ''talk page in the furute? It's the way we do it on here 98% of the time, and it ain't Skylanders or Spyro Wiki. REALNerfNinja6 (talk) 19:53, July 1, 2013 (UTC) hey did u see the rebelle vid and think this looks a lot like hunger games any way feel free to comment on my new anti rebelle discution NERF NINJA666 (talk) 17:22, July 22, 2013 (UTC) RapidStrike batteries Actually, the RapidStrike needs AA batteries because I have one, they were released in Canada. If it needed C batteries, and since the batteries go in the bottom front thick part, it would be very heavy with C batteries. RE: Gear Up Recon CS-6 No I found it online. I wish I had a variant. By the way, you forgot to sign. Boom! REALNerfNinja6 (talk) 06:30, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Ah. i DON'T USE WIKITEXT FOR A REASON. Boom! REALNerfNinja6 (talk) 13:16, July 31, 2013 (UTC) frickn commy red by the way how did u change your signature without changeing your user name NERF NOGIRLSH*T666 18:22, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Anyway, I got the Sonic Barrel Break yesterday, so I do have a variant. Boom! REALNerfNinja6 (talk) 13:16, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Destroying the Guardian Crossbow (laughing) Hey, if you have the guts, can you write a review of the Guardian Crossbow before you destroy it please? It will help us, but I don't mind if you don't. Thanks. Boom! REALNerfNinja6 (talk) 06:48, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Ah, Maybe you followed my suggestion by getting a cheap one. Yourrecent edits to user talk pages Please don't say 'other people's arsenals are poop'. They might think it's offensove. Boom! REALNerfNinja6 (talk) 20:27, July 31, 2013 (UTC) yes my arsenal is poop...The Stig 3136 (talk) 21:01, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Talk page edits Who's REALNerfNinja6 I would rather not give away personal information. If I DO do this though, I'll do it on Nerfipedia. Boom! REALNerfNinja6 (talk) 06:41, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Cool nice new praxis!...All we know is HE IS THE STIG!!! (talk) 02:02, August 2, 2013 (UTC) I got the Prazis last Christmas.Boom! REALNerfNinja6 (talk) 06:37, August 2, 2013 (UTC) How old are you thread Dartmaster removed it. I was about to restore it but then I released there were one-worded asnwers. Boom! REALNerfNinja6 (talk) 16:45, August 2, 2013 (UTC) My Wiki Did you know I made a new wiki? G Be Real. Be a Nerfer. Be a Ninja. BOOM! (talk) 14:06, August 5, 2013 (UTC) OK Be Real. Be a Nerfer. Be a Ninja. BOOM! (talk) 14:55, August 5, 2013 (UTC) re: just ignore him, if he persists just contact VSTF to deal with it. obviously Jet is not here to help.Dartmaster8 (talk) 14:11, August 5, 2013 (UTC) we need a place to talk freely where dartmaster and jet arn't breathing down our necks NERF NOGIRLSH*T666 23:05, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Private chat? Be Real. Be a Nerfer. Be a Ninja. BOOM! (talk) 06:22, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Answer to nerfninja66's questrion. Be Real. Be a Nerfer. Be a Ninja. BOOM! (talk) 18:08, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Article title Formats Just want to ask if you can take some time and give your opinion on the following suggestion to article title formats? link: http://nerf.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Dartmaster8/Article_Title_Format Dartmaster8 (talk) 17:21, August 7, 2013 (UTC) u know that if i ever have enough edits to be promoted on this wiki jetcell will pass me over for some one with less edits and expeance THE JOLLY GREEN GIANT NN666 (talk) 03:27, August 10, 2013 (UTC) if by some random stroke of luck i am ever considered by an admin for promoting on this wiki then jetcell will pass me over for someone less qualified THE JOLLY GREEN GIANT NN666 (talk) 03:48, August 10, 2013 (UTC) just venting i know i have no hope thats why i am throwing all my time at nerf blaster wiki THE JOLLY GREEN GIANT NN666 (talk) 04:13, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Opinion Hi Mag, since you have so many blasters, I want your opinion if my arsenal is good: Main: Longstrike and Retailiator Secondary: Hammershot (if I get it) Strikefire x3 Pocket: Jolt x2 and Reflex PotOfAmmo (talk) 22:58, August 12, 2013 (UTC)